Looking for Knights of the Old Republic
by allison147
Summary: Kira Roul is a 17 year-old scout who is in search of Jedi heroes from the past, but she can't do it alone, her journey begins in the Refugee Sector on Nar Shadaa. R&R PWETTY PWEASE
1. Chapter 1 Common Interests

Hello my readers. I have recently… or not so recently taken a little vacation from writing fan fictions and I have also taken a change in what I write my stories about!! I feel like writing a KOTOR fic. Woo for KOTOR!! Am I right?

Disclaimer: I don't own Starwars KOTOR 1 or 2 T.T

This story is going to take place approximately a year after the end of the second game. The main character is a seventeen year-old scout living on Nar Shadaa after Revan and the exile are gone into the unknown regions of space…..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One: Common Interests

Of course I knew of Revan! Who didn't? She was a ruthless sith ruler, plotting and planning to take down the planets. She then lost her memory after a fight with Bastilla Shan and defeat by her apprentice Malak. After teaming up with Captain Carth Onasi, Bastilla, and other important allies, she achieved redemption. Along with all of that, she was beautiful and smart. Anyone who was anyone knew of her tale. I hoped for her return. We needed her aid now more than ever.

The Exile who went in search of her was less known to me. It makes since since she had been exiled after Malachor VI. She was a great leader who was misunderstood by everyone including the Jedi council. After defeating Revan's old master, she left those she loved behind to go in search of Revan, for she knew it was her fate.

I walked the streets of the Smuggler's moon as I pondered the fate of the two heroes. The smell permeated my senses and made me gag. It was probably very noticeable that I was not from the planet. I acted like a complete and total off-worlder , which I was. I was supposed to blend in, which was one of my least developed skills.

I heard whispers of the thugs and refugees.

"Look at that strange one," some muttered in varied languages.

One twi'lek man even ventured so far as to point a blaster at me and demand credits I didn't have. Luckily a security droid was there in enough time to stun the man.

I now found myself walking to the Cantina in the refugee sector. Surprisingly, it was one of the safer places on the planet, filled with friendly droids and bartenders to serve me concentrated juices to pass away my time on the planet and to give me needed information about my Jedi heroes.

That's right. I was a 17 year-old scout who was in search of what the Republic was in dire need of. Rescuers.

"Ah, Miss," exclaimed the old bartender who had been feeding me information, " Back again are ye?"

"Yup. I haven't gotten enough leads to catch a shuttle off planet yet. I'm hoping something will turn up soon," I said to the man who had actually met the free-spirited exile.

"Well," he said, a smile stretching across his withered and spotted face, " I think I have just what you are looking for."

"What? What is it," I demanded as I leaned in to the counter, excited by the recent breakthrough.

"There was a young man in here earlier asking me the same questions that you asked me when you first traipsed in here," he said eagerly.

"Really now," I said , " I might have to find him. He might help me. Do you know where I could find him?"

"Well, he's about your age with…if I recall correctly jet black hair. He mentioned something about going to the Docks to see if he could find something there. His name is…I want to say…. Ethan. Nice fellow. Not too good at pazaak. The total opposite of you miss."

"Gee thanks, Ed," I said as I waved and walked away, " See ya around sometime."

He waved back and then the sliding doors to the Cantina closed behind me.

After a short walk with very cautious steps, trying to avoid falling in a hole, I reached the Docks.

The ports and Pylons were buzzing with trade and communications. The people were busy and wouldn't have noticed a 5 foot 2 human if I had shot them in the knee with a Peragian Mining Laser.

I soon heard a few… abnormal shouts and cries of what sounded like help. I rounded the corner to find a devaronian, a twi'lek, and a duro thug pointing black marketed guns at a boy who fit the description of the boy that Ed had described. I pulled out my stun blaster, which would only, as the name implies, stun, but it might save the boy's life.

I raised the pistol to eye level and shot it into the back of the twi'lek, then the duro, then the devaronian. Each grunted in shock and fell to the ground. When I was sure the thugs were unconscious, I ran to the boy, grabbed his wrist and dragged him all of the way back to the safety of the refugee sector's cantina.

"You okay," I questioned as I eyed him up and down, looking for, any signs of bleeding.

"Yes," he said in between pants, " I'm fine. Thanks by the way."

"It was no problem, by the way, I'm Kira Roul," I said, smiling and holding out my hand.

He took my hand and replied with, " Nice to meet you, I'm Ethan Bruit."

"If you don't mind my asking," I said with a glance, "Why were they chasing you?"

"it's a long story," he said with a sigh.

"I've got time. Plus, I think we have common interests, and I might need your help."


	2. Chapter 2 En Route to Dantooine

Here's chapter two. This is actually a rewrite of it. I had already written through like chapter 5, but I decided to delete them and redo them. I hope you enjoy!!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two: En Route to Dantooine

Ethan went through his story in great detail. I had expected him to be very vague and say something like, "Oh well thugs don't like it when you talk about Jedi," or, "I made them upset," when I asked him why they were chasing him, but he actually told me his whole story that consisted of wanting to find the Jedi Exile and following in her footsteps, much as I was doing with Revan.

"So, why are you looking for the Exile," I asked once he had told me of his endeavors thus far.

"Lets… just say I admire her, plus, the Republic can use the help," he told. This answer was more vague than the answers he had given me before. I knew he was being evasive, so I chose to overcome my impatient urges to ask him about it and talk to him later.

"My sentiments exactly," I said with a smile as I stood up. Ethan laughed and copied my actions.

"Do you by any chance, need help in your search," he asked, " More than likely, finding one will lead to the other."

I pretended to have to think about it. I didn't want him to think that I was overly fond of him joining my search.

"I guess I could use the help," I said casually, then smiling, I added, "Plus, it gets lonely sometimes."

"So its settled then, we're helping one another," Ethan said more as a confirmation than as a question.

"Yup," I said reaching my hand out to shake on it. Ethan took my hand and shook it firmly. Then the two of us walked out of the Cantina and toward the Docks. If we were to get off this smelly planet, we would need transportation.

It wasn't until we got outside and on our way to the Docks that I got a really good look at Ethan. He was taller than me… a lot taller, although that doesn't say much. He was probably 5'6 or 5'7. (Not tall for a 17 year old boy, but he was tall compared to me.) His hair was dark compared even to my own dark brown locks, and it was very straight and fell untamed about his head. It wasn't super long, it fell about average for a guy. His eyes were a dark brown, and looked almost black compared to my light brown eyes.

I must have been staring too long because he soon gave me a confused look and asked, " is something wrong?"

"Oh! No. I was just getting a good look at you. I didn't really get a good look at you in those dark Cantina lights."

"Oh, I see" he said and then changed the subject by saying, " So where are we going."

"To get a ride," I said slowly as the doors to the Docks slid open.

"And how are we going to do that," he asked smugly, "You don't have a ship do you.?"

"Nope," I replied with a smile, "But somebody has to be willing to give us a ride off planet for a thousand credits."

Ethan's jaw dropped. You'd have thought I said a million credits.

"How'd you get that much money," he asked and then said accusingly, " You stole it didn't you?!"

I actually took offense to his pointed words.

"Excuse me, I make my money honestly," I said angrily , "Stealing is out of the question."

"Oh, well then how DID you get a thousand credits," he asked, still a little wary to believe me.

"I worked for them. You'd be surprised how many people will pay you for doing little errands like cleaning up a droid shop or doing waitress work at the Cantina. After awhile of saving, you have a lot of credits my friend." I crossed my arms and smiled after this statement.

"Oh. I apologize for the accusations. I need to not be so quick to judge," Ethan said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Its okay, I forgive you….this time," I joked and then picked up the pace in walking through the docks.

At this hour, the Docks were alive and buzzing with people. Transmissions were being sent through the pylons and ships were landing. If one wasn't used to a lot of noise, it could be very hard to stand.

The two of us soon arrived at the shuttle bay. Unfortunately there was only one place that we could afford to shuttle to and equally as unfortunate was that that place was Dantooine.

"Ugh, Dantooine," I wined as I boarded the shuttle followed by Ethan.

"What don't you like about Dantooine," Ethan asked curiously.

"Have you ever BEEN to Dantooine," I exclaimed as I sat down, boarding pass in hand.

"No what's it like," he asked with a smile.

"I went there a few years back with my Mom, and it was the most boring place in the Galaxy. Its like one giant prairie with tons of farming settlements, well that was until the sith bombed it. Now its more like a salvager haven. The only interesting place is the-" My thought process had interrupted my speaking. I gasped as and idea hit me.

"What is it," Ethan asked in a concerned manner.

"The Jedi Enclave. We might be able to find something there. I'm sure that Revan and the Exile went there. They had to!"

"You're right."

Soon, we were en route to Dantooine. I looked out the window beside me and saw blue lines forming. I wondered what we would find on Dantooine.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, that concludes chapter two. In my original chapter two, I made it further along in the story than this, but this redone version is okay too. WOOT!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3 A Blond Individual

Me: I'm now about to begin chapter 3

(the Star wars theme starts playing in the back ground)

Me: YAY!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own it. NOPE!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ride to Dantooine had to be the most awful thing I had experienced in my entire young life. It was filled with coughs from sick passengers as well as the awful gargling of alien dialect. (Don't get me wrong I'm not racist against aliens, its just some of the dialects, especially Ithorian and Selkath, are annoying.) The worst part was that the whole time we were in hyperspace, a Twi'Lek man was trying to hit on me with his wife sitting right beside me. I ended up clocking him square on the jaw.

Despite the torture, Ethan and I both made it to Dantooine. My first breath of Dantooine air was wonderful. All of the smells of the prairies and meadows made me feel at peace. Not to mention the fact that the sun bounced off of the large building in the nearby field in a way that made it look like one of the beautiful skyscrapers on Coruscant. It was awe-inspiring.

I had no idea where to go (although there weren't many places.) Ethan didn't either. He suggested we go into the building in the field and ask for directions to the Jedi Enclave. I thought that was a good idea. I was wrong, as I was a lot.

It took forever to covince the droid guarding the entrance to let us in. I ended up having to use the repair skill I didn't have and like a million repair parts to fix its damage. Once that was done, I still had to fix its behavioral core.

"Can I do anything to help," Ethan would ask sincerely.

"You can stand back and shut up," I would snap. I got testy when I was working. It was just the way I was.

After a whole lot of grieving over that stupid droid, I finally felt a pang of satisfaction when I heard a robotic monotonous voice say, "Admission granted," as the electrically locked doors slid open behind it. I wiped the sweat off my forehead with my navy blue sleeve.

Ethan and I walked into the large air conditioned building and examined our surroundings.

It was nothing special, a large open room with two orange doors in the far left corner and the far right corner. A sort of "concierge" desk stood in the center between two fern-like plants. An average-looking man stood behind it, smiling cornily at the two of us, as was probably his job.

"Good day, off worlders," he said with false cheerfulness, "How can I help you?"

"We need directions to the Enclave," I stated bluntly.

Ethan tugged on my coat, as he obviously didn't approve of my openness to share our mission.

The man behind the desk smiled and opened a drawer under the desk. He pulled out a data pad and handed it to me. On it were encrypted the exact directions to the enclave. I smiled and thanked the man. I did this not out of kindness of spirit but rather out of obligation. Ethan was giving me glares that could freeze over the suns of Dantooine.

With the directions in hand, and no want or need to explore the rest of the building, Ethan and I made our way to the Enclave. This proved to be a pleasant travel compared to the one made to the planet. It was rather long but rather peaceful. It gave Ethan and I a chance to talk to one another. We really shared nothing deep or sensitive, we just spent a little time getting to know one another better. Sharing things like home planet, hobbies, etc. You know, the works. I laughed harder than I had in a long time. I thought Ethan did too. We really bonded in the hour that passed as we walked to the Enclave.

When, finally, we reached it. It WAS beautiful. The sunset shone brightly behind the moss covered exterior. It had been redone since the sith attack years ago. More Jedi walked the pathways. One was kind enough to approach us and offer us help. He told us that for any information, we should seek a council with the masters. We did so. This took longer than we had hoped. It took hours to fill out paperwork, and then three days wait to actually get to the audience.

When the day of our audience was upon us, Ethan and I were escorted to the chambers by a petite Jedi with long dark hair and a sincere smile. She let us into the room and then left us standing in the presence of four very… unique individuals.

A blond individual stepped forward and smiled.

"I'm Mical. How can I help you?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OOH Was I too obvious? Did you see it coming?

Before I let you go I want to thank those of you who have left reviews and tell everyone else to leave a review.

Please


End file.
